CATIVO!
by clau snape
Summary: Severo está prisioneiro, mas suas noites são bem movimentadas. Oneshot. Essa fic faz parte do AO das Snapetes e foi um presente para a Magalud.


Título: Cativo!  
Autora: Clau Snape  
Beta Reader: Fer Porcel  
Classificação: NC  
Aviso(s): soft-porn, hard-porn você decide!  
Gênero/Categoria: PWP, romance  
Resumo: Severo está prisioneiro, mas suas noites são bem movimentadas. One-shot. Essa fic faz parte do AO das Snapetes e foi um presente para a Magalud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx--------------------xxxxxxxxxxxx

O vulto da mulher se aproximou lentamente em direção aos aposentos do prisioneiro. Àquela hora da madrugada, ela sabia que não seria vista. Sorrateiramente, ela se projetou dentro do amplo local onde o mestre de Poções estava cativo. Pé ante pé, dirigiu-se a grande cama com dossel que se encontrava no meio do quarto.

A luz bruxuleante da lareira só deixava perceber os contornos do corpo esguio que se aproximava aos pés da cama e se livrava da pesada capa lentamente, desnudando cada pedaço do seu corpo. Com um pequeno feitiço não verbal, ela o prendia à cabeceira e, com toques delicados, inclinava-se sobre o seu corpo, beijando-o lascivamente. Seus lábios carnudos e úmidos se aproximavam, e com movimentos sorrateiros, sua língua percorria a linha de seu queixo até aproximar-se delicadamente da sua boca, forçando sua passagem. Quando ele começava a se render com suaves gemidos, ela se afastava atiçando-o. Seus cabelos fartos caíam sobre seus ombros e seios, e a máscara em seus olhos protegia sua identidade. Novamente, ela recomeçava o jogo de sedução. Seus dedos delicados tocavam o corpo do bruxo em movimentos ora suaves, ora fortes. Sua língua descia até seu pescoço, onde ela o sugava desafiadoramente.

Ele nada podia fazer. Fora privado de sua varinha, e o quarto fora protegido de forma que ele não pudesse moldar nenhum tipo de feitiço. Não que ele se importasse realmente, estava prisioneiro desde que fora capturado por alguns aurores alguns anos atrás. Graças à sua colaboração na busca aos Horcruxes, não fora mandado diretamente à Azkaban. Esperava pelo seu julgamento, que deveria ter ocorrido após a batalha final, na sede da Ordem mesmo. Estranhamente, ele ainda não fora julgado. Por algum motivo que não era de seu conhecimento, seu processo era sempre postergado. Ele passava seus dias entre os livros – isso nunca lhe fora tirado –, de resto, somente a solidão. Suas refeições eram trazidas por um elfo desconhecido, e às vezes, algum funcionário do Ministério vinha lhe fazer as mesmas perguntas de sempre.

Porém, às noites...

De algum tempo para cá, ela invariavelmente aparecia e o levava à loucura.

Criava um ambiente totalmente envolvente. Conjurava velas que iluminavam e perfumavam o ambiente, aromas com toque de canela e cravo se mesclavam ao cheiro almiscarado do corpo dela, e uma música suave e sensual era possível de ser ouvida. Algumas vezes, ela retornava aos pés da cama e dançava para ele. Seu corpo serpenteando contra a luz permitia uma visão que o deixava totalmente excitado. Esse jogo de sedução prosseguia. Às vezes ela se aproximava dele com um pequeno frasco contendo óleos aromáticos e começava o ritual de espalhar o óleo em seu próprio corpo e, em seguida, dedicava-se a massagear o magro e delineado corpo com o seu próprio, num ritmo crescente até que ele estivesse totalmente envolvido pelos seus carinhos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx--------------------xxxxxxxxxxxx

Era extremamente prazeroso para ela ver o que conseguia fazer com aquele bruxo outrora tão poderoso. Em suas mãos, ele virava outra pessoa, não mais o temido Comensal, o espião duplo, mas um homem sedento de desejo, que gemia e clamava cada vez mais por suas carícias. Ela o incitava, percorrendo todo seu corpo com mãos e língua, saboreando cada pedaço que se revelava. O gosto dele em sua boca era algo inebriante, e o som de sua voz rouca e quente gemendo a cada nova investida dela a deixava cada vez mais excitada. Essa brincadeira durava algum tempo, até que ela não resistia e se encaixava sobre o membro rígido dele, assumindo o comando, seu corpo embalado em movimentos sincopados, urgentes. Seus olhos, mesmo protegidos pela máscara, eram o fiel retrato da luxúria e da lascívia. O jogo de sedução que ela impunha invariavelmente chegava a um ponto quase limítrofe, e após ele se derramar, ela o deixava.

Nessa noite em especial, ela decidira mudar um pouco o rumo das coisas. Sempre ela o levava ao clímax, mas não se saciava totalmente. Hoje ela soltaria as amarras que o prendiam e permitiria que ele participasse mais ativamente da brincadeira. Era um risco, ela bem o sabia, mas desejava tanto que ele a possuísse, que ele assumisse o comando naquele jogo, que resolveu arriscar.

Ela estava sobre ele. Seus lábios percorriam seu peito, cobrindo-o de beijos; sua língua passeava por seus mamilos, deixando-o todo arrepiado. Lentamente, ela subiu em direção à sua boca e buscou seu gosto num beijo molhado, demorando até perceber sua respiração alterada. Desfez o feitiço que o prendia e sussurrou pra ele:

- Você está livre agora, pelo menos das amarras que o prendiam. Eu não posso lhe dar a liberdade, apesar de saber que você a merece.

- Quem é você? – ele gemeu baixinho – Por que faz isso comigo?

- Porque você não tenta descobrir? – Ela se aproximou dele, envolvendo-o num beijo suave, mordiscando seus lábios com desejo.

- Por que você me soltou? Cansou de seus joguinhos? – ele perguntou em seu tom de voz tão conhecido por ela.

- Não, na verdade eu jamais me cansaria de você. Eu apenas queria que hoje fosse diferente. Eu te quero, Severo, mais que tudo, mas te quero por inteiro e não apenas como um objeto em minhas mãos. – Era uma cartada arriscada, ela sabia. Ele poderia rejeitá-la em retaliação a tudo o que o fizera passar, mas ela sempre vira fogo em seus olhos, o fogo de um desejo que ainda não se consumira totalmente. Era com base no olhar dele que ela estava jogando todas as suas cartas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx--------------------xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ele assumiu o controle, virando-a de encontro ao colchão. Essa mulher o enlouquecia há alguns meses, dando-lhe algo que há muito não tinha.: a sensação de ser realmente desejado. Não havia nada que ele desejasse mais que retribuir o que ela lhe trouxera. Ele ainda era o bruxo capaz de fazer todas as coisas que ele fizera, mas algo naquela mulher despertara nele sentimentos antes adormecidos.

- Então você me quer...? – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, dando um leve sorriso - Pois você me terá... mas do meu jeito. – E dizendo isso, começou a beijá-la. Sua boca percorreu a face encoberta pela máscara e demorou até começar a beijar o pescoço dela ardorosamente. Ela arfou enquanto ele aspirava o cheiro de seus cabelos, projetando sua língua contra a pele exposta. Ela sabia que ele estava deixando sua marca por ali. As mãos dele buscaram seu corpo, suas vestes começaram a ceder ante os dedos ágeis que rompiam à barreira do fino tecido que os separava. Lentamente, ele começou a despi-la. A pele dela era alva e incrivelmente macia, contrastando com a renda negra que cobria suas formas. Ele estava disposto a ofertar-lhe o máximo de prazer que fosse possível.

Apesar de querer saber sua identidade, a fome que ele tinha de possuí-la inteiramente era muito maior. Tantas vezes ele a desejara. Nas madrugadas depois que ela partia, ele se pegava pensando em como seria amá-la totalmente. Agora ele a tinha para si, mesmo que por pouco tempo. Parte de suas vestes já havia sido colocada de lado, e restava apenas a delicada lingerie. Ele desceu em direção ao colo, e seus lábios roçaram levemente o mamilo por sobre a renda negra. Ele aprofundou sua língua, testando seu gosto, mordiscando cada um deles. Rapidamente, a reação ao toque se deu, e ele os sentiu rijos e cheios. Libertou-os da peça que os aprisionava, sugando-os avidamente. Ela gemia a cada nova investida dele, cravando as unhas em suas costas, arranhando-o, marcando-o como dela.

As longas mãos percorriam o corpo dela com toques certeiros em pontos que a faziam estremecer. Seus dedos deslizaram em direção às suas coxas e buscaram seu interior morno e úmido. Um dedo, depois outro, e a cada avanço que dava, ele se deliciava com a sensação dela apertando-o como se fosse prendê-lo. Ele sentia a pressão em seu membro que se enrijecia cada vez mais ante a visão óbvia do desejo dela.

Desceu sua boca traçando um caminho até agora inédito para ele. Percorreu seu abdome, plantando beijos ao redor de seu umbigo, e dirigiu-se ao seu ventre. Queria sentir o gosto de suas entranhas e, após se desfazer do minúsculo pedaço de tecido que ela usava, introduziu sua língua em movimentos ora delicados, ora possessivos, saboreando cada pedaço de pele que se expunha.

Sentia que ela estremecia a cada nova investida, porém não queria que ela chegasse ao clímax tão rapidamente. Interrompeu o deleite, retornando a mordiscar a parte interna de suas coxas, subindo por sua virilha com beijos suaves. Ela gemia, sua voz entrecortada pedia que ele continuasse, suas mãos o guiavam para que retornasse, e ele não pode deixar de perceber o quanto também desejava saciá-la. Procurou de novo sua abertura, lambendo-a e penetrando-a com a língua até que o corpo dela inteiro estremeceu.

Ele também já estava extremamente excitado e, com um pequeno movimento, terminou de se livrar da pouca roupa que ainda tinha e a posicionou, colocando um pequeno travesseiro sob suas nádegas. Buscou sua boca com um beijo sôfrego, apaixonado, e se encaixou em seu centro, pronto para penetrá-la. Os movimentos começaram lentos e foram se intensificando enquanto seus olhares se consumiam. Ela o enlaçara de forma que a cada nova estocada ele se aprofundava mais dentro dela, sentindo seus músculos se contraírem, prendendo seu órgão e aumentando ainda mais o prazer dele. Já não conseguindo mais segurar, ele se deixou derramar enquanto ela gritava por seu nome, a cabeça largada, os olhos esgazeados num retrato fiel da paixão que eles partilharam.

Após o gozo de ambos, seus corpos relaxaram e o silêncio tomou conta do quarto, que emanava o cheiro de seus corpos. Não havia palavras para descrever o que acontecera por ali. A entrega de ambos fora incomensurável. Severo se deslocou para o lado, aconchegando-se ao corpo nu, absorvendo o perfume que emanava dela, tentando recordar de onde conhecia aquele aroma. Era chegada a hora da revelação, mas algo em seu íntimo lhe avisava que ele sairia dessa experiência ainda mais ferido. Inconscientemente, a presença da misteriosa mulher trazia um alento à sua existência, e talvez a ilusão do desconhecido fosse menos dolorosa. O desejo de descobrir sua identidade foi substituído por outro: o de preservar o que conquistaram. Ele beijou-lhe o pescoço e sussurrou:

– Eu não sei quem você é, mas você me deu algo que nunca tive, e isso hoje me basta. Não sei o que me aguarda lá fora, mas enquanto a tiver aqui, nada temerei.

Nem ele pensava que seria desta forma. Inicialmente, até pensara em desmascará-la, porém após tudo o que eles viveram ali naquela cama, decidira não quebrar a magia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx--------------------xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ela suspirou profundamente, de certa forma aliviada com a decisão dele. Na verdade, isso facilitaria um pouco as coisas, permitindo que ela achasse, em meio ao redemoinho que era sua vida, uma solução para eles. Eram duas almas condenadas a uma meia vida. Ele, o prisioneiro cativo aguardando julgamento e punição pelos seus atos. Ela, alguém que só encontrava a verdadeira felicidade naqueles breves momentos.

Sua posição enquanto heroína de guerra e, principalmente, como futura esposa do principal assessor do Ministro da Magia era uma condenação talvez pior que a dele. Sofria por não assumir o que, naquele momento, era a verdade mais incontestável. Não era apenas desejo o que ela sentia por aquele homem. Era amor! Vinha usando de seu poder e influência para mantê-lo ali sem julgamento. Era a maneira de tê-lo mesmo que por pouco tempo.

Ainda não sabia o que faria quando fosse chegada a hora de seu veredicto, mas aquela noite servira para lhe mostrar que seus esforços não foram em vão, que apesar de toda a loucura e dos riscos que ela correra para estar com ele, cada segundo valera a pena.

Levantou-se, buscando suas vestes espalhadas pelo chão do aposento. Não podia mais se arriscar, pois em breve o dia clarearia e ela teria que novamente vestir a verdadeira máscara que usava. Não aquela onde ela se revelava para ele nas noites de paixão. Ali, na penumbra do seu cativeiro, ela, Hermione Granger, tinha a face que sempre desejara. A face da mulher que amava e era amada por Severo Snape.


End file.
